Dino Reich
Dino Reich is an alliance from >BLOC 3.0 of shitposters high-quality funposters led by Jaffacalling. The alliance revolves around a primary dinosaur theme, with secondary themes including vehement anti-communism and opposition to a mysterious and malevolent race of reptilians who have plagued Earth for millions of years. RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH In the early days, the Dino Reich was called RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, which is dinospeak for National Socialist Dinosaur Workers' Party. Jaffacalling's officers were Bronto, Pterry, and MaDCoW. The alliance, under Jaffa's leadership, moved all of its members to Latin America to take advantage of LA's new troop bonus for western-aligned nations. Immediately the alliance was preyed upon by the Che Guevara League, and the two alliances would clash multiple times during their time in Latin America. The Second Reich One day Jaffa attacked a member of the Che Guevara League. He panicked and handed leadership of the alliance to Pterry. For most of that day Pterry was away from >BLOC, so she could not deal with the situation. Bronto tried his best to work things out with the Che Guevara League When Pterry did show up, she didn't make things any better. Rather, she took advantage of the new power, and revealed that she was, in fact, not a woman. Pterry had turned out to be TheGreatManColter: the community's most prominent prussiaboo. With much fanfare, he renamed the alliance the Second Reich and kicked Jaffacalling, cementing his rule as Kaiser of the Reich. There was much shitposting on that day, and the Che Guevara League had been hilariously jerked around the entire time. The Bronto Fanclub The reign of Kaiser Colter lasted about a week. Then pressure from Jaffa and Bronto forced him to hand leadership over to Bronto, who renamed the alliance Bronto Fanclub and shitposted copiously. The Dino Reich Eventually Jaffa was let back in and made leader again. The alliance was renamed the Dino Reich and remains so to this day. The Dino Reich outlasted its rival the Che Guevara League and won the The Color War. The Dino Reich produced much high quality original content throughout its long and varied history. But no good thing lasts forever. Eventually there had to come a fall. The Reset When the Color War ended in reset, all alliances were disbanded. Most of them rebanded quickly, but the Dino Reich did not. There were multiple reasons for this, including the quiet disappearance of TheGreatManColter, and the alliance was practically dead for months. Jaffacalling eventually went inactive, leaving Bronto in charge of a two-man alliance. TheGreatManColter returned, and Jaffacalling returned shortly after. Jaffa now holds his place at the head of the Dino Reich. The alliance is, as of November 5, 2014, still recovering from the reset, but someday it will rule the world under its iron claw. The Dino War Many good dinos died when the Dino Reich launched an unprovoked attack against the Dino Reich on Nov 7, 2014, but in the end it was the Dino Reich that came out of the war victorious. The Dino Reich had proven itself a strong alliance capable of defending itself even in its post-reset fallen state, sending a clear message to allies and enemies alike. The Cretaceous Extinction At some point during the last days of BLOC 3 everyone left, and when the game was reset into BLOC 4 the Dino Reich was lost forever. Rip in peace never 65000000get ;_;7 Category:Alliances